Warriors: The Circle
by TheEvilOverlordOfTheUniverse
Summary: Before midnight comes sunset, before sunset comes day. If all meet together, great trouble emerges, only resolved by the remains of the fire. That is the mysterious prophecy that Bramblestar receives, and perhaps it is just as serious as the one that came before it. Emberpaw is a tiny apprentice looked up to by no-one, and yet it is her job to complete it. I know, sucky summary.
1. Allegiances

**Hewwo. I finished this, the prologue, and chapter one before publishing this. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh please. :) I'm open to criticism! **

**Ya I know this author's note thing sucks. I dunno what to say. Sooo ya. (I think that's my catch phrase, I use it so much)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and blah.**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: BRAMBLESTAR– dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: SQUIRRELFLIGHT – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: JAYFEATHER – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

BRACKENFUR – golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL – long-haired white tom with amber eyes

BRIGHTHEART – white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

LEAFPOOL – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

SPIDERLEG – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

BIRCHFALL – light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING – white she-cat with green eyes

POPPYFROST – tortoiseshell she-cat

BERRYNOSE – cream-coloured tom

HAZELTAIL – gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER – gray-and-white tom

LIONBLAZE – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP – reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD – white she-cat

TOADSTEP – black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL – dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT – dark brown she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE – very pale gray tom with black stripes

DOVEWING – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

IVYPOOL – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

CHERRYFUR– ginger she-cat with amber eyes

MOLECLAW – cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

LILYSHADE – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

SEEDFALL – very pale ginger she-cat

AMBERLIGHT – pretty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEWLEAF – white tom with brown splotches and a striped tail

SNOWSTORM – white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

BADGERPAW – gray tom with black stripes and white underbelly

SHADEPAW – pretty mottled gray-black she-cat

JAGGEDPAW – light gray tom with a disfigured claw

**Queens**

DAISY –long-furred cream she-cat from the horseplace

CINDERHEART – gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits, Emberkit, a tiny russet-coloured she-kit, and Silverkit, a gray tomkit with a distinct long, white whisker)

BLOSSOMFALL – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (expecting Thornclaw's kits)

**Elders**

GRAYSTRIPE – long-haired gray tom

SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

PURDY – plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader: ROWANSTAR – ginger tom

Deputy: APPLEFUR – mottled brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: LITTLECLOUD – very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

**Warriors**

TOADFOOT – dark brown tom

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

CROWFROST – black-and-white tom

RATSCAR – brown tom with a long scar across his back

SNOWBIRD – pure white she-cat

TAWNYPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, DARKPAW

OLIVENOSE – tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW – light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT – gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR – dark gray tom

TIGERHEART – dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, TALONPAW

DAWNPELT – cream-furred she-cat

FERRETCLAW – cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING – ginger tom

IVYTAIL – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

KINKFUR – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Queens**

PINENOSE – black she-cat

**Elders**

OAKFUR – small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT – black tom

TALLPOPPY – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL – dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**WindClan**

Leader: ONESTAR – brown tabby tom

Deputy: ASHFOOT – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: KESTRELFLIGHT – mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

OWLWHISKER – light brown tabby tom

GORSETAIL– very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR– ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING – brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL– dark tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, ADDERPAW

EMBERFOOT– gray tom with two dark paws

SEDGEWHISKER– light brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW

SWALLOWTAIL – dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE– tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW

FURZEPELT – gray-and-white she-cat

WHISKERNOSE – light brown tom

**Queens**

HEATHERTAIL– light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WHITETAIL – small white she-cat

**Elders**

CROWFEATHER – dark gray tom

NIGHTCLOUD – black she-cat

WEBFOOT – dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR – tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: MISTYSTAR – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: REEDWHISKER – black tom

Medicine Cat: MOTHWING – dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE

**Warriors**

MINTFUR – light gray tabby tom

PEBBLEFOOT – mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW

MALLOWNOSE – light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

MOSSPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

PETALFUR – gray-and-white she-cat

DUSKFUR – brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, LARKPAW

RUSHTAIL – light brown tabby tom

MOSSYFOOT – brown-and-white she-cat

TROUTSTREAM – pale gray tabby she-cat

HOLLOWFLIGHT – dark brown tabby tom

**Queens**

MINNOWTAIL– dark gray she-cat

ICEWING – white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

GRAYMIST – pale gray tabby she-cat

DAPPLENOSE – mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL – ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Smoky – muscular gray-and-white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss – small gray-and-white she-cat that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Pepsi – tortoiseshell tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Mittens – dark ginger she-cat with white feet that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Sol - long-haired tortoise-shelled tom, amber eyes

Liv - long haired tortoise-shelled she-cat, green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Oh also forgot to mention you can tell me if you want me to put in your own OCs. Just give me their descriptions in a review, and don't worry, I'll give you credit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and blah. Ya, that disclaimer there's gonna be there every chapter. I know. It's annoying, eh? Maybe I shouldn't put it there. But everyone else seems to be. Hey, can you answer that question in a review? Should I put in the disclaimer? You can add yourself into the story! :) (Of course, not as a human)**

**PROLOGUE**

The swarm of angry cats grew larger and larger as Rock sat, listening to all of their complaints.

"You said it was over!"

"What do you mean by 'another' prophecy?!"

"We thought that we could finally rest in peace!"

Rock ignored all of their angry comments and sighed. Ever since the Dark Forest had been defeated, after the cats of the Clans had finally thought they achieved peace, he had decided to tell him about the other prophecy – the one which was about as important as the previous ones.

Even though he couldn't see, he easily managed to sniff out Bluestar standing directly in front of him, and he could imagine her fur bristling and her mouth bared in a snarl.

"How many more are there, you mange-pelt! Don't tell me there's going to be another _after _this one!"

Rock sighed, becoming impatient with these ignorant cats.

"All will be revealed in its own time."

By now he could tell the Bluestar was finding it difficult to fight the urge to use him as a scratching post, and he found that he was finding it hard not to give up on his god forsaken job. Rock knew so much more than them, he'd had his own share of sadness and anger and watching his own family die. Why couldn't he throw a tantrum too? Because of his stupid job.

"And by that time how many more cats will have had to join us? What will have become the Clans?"

Rock rolled his blind eyes, beginning to pad away from his annoying so-called 'friends', then called to Firestar:

"You deliver the message. To Bramblestar, please. I trust his judgement."

Bramblestar settled down into his nest, his happiness over Briarlight's miraculous recovery making him tired. He breathed into his mate, Squirrelflight's, warm scent. He'd just made up with her, he didn't want to lose her again.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his muzzle into her dark ginger fur. Squirellflight twitched slightly, then curled herself into a tighter ball.

He fell asleep at almost the exact moment he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was in a lush green meadow which he recognised as the hunting ground of StarClan.

Standing directly in front of him was Firestar, his previous leader. For a moment he grieved, remembering his leader's bloody figure after the battle with the Dark Forest.

"Hello, Bramblestar. Is the Clan being fed?"

"Yes, Firestar," Bramblestar said, dipping his head.

"I have…news to tell you."

Bramblestar nodded at Firestar, urging him to continue. Firestar stood still for a while, fixing Bramblestar through his bright green gaze.

"There's another prophecy." Firestar said at last. Bramblestar's eyes widened in shock.

"But-but that was meant to be the last one! I thought that the Clans were safe – "

"I'm sorry, Bramblestar. StarClan didn't mean for this to happen. But, here you are:"

Bramblestar waited, tensing, and saw a badger with eagle's wings and a fox's tail.

_Before midnight comes sunset, before sunset comes day. If all meet together, great trouble emerges, only resolved by the remains of the fire._

**Good chapter? Heh? Heh? Hehhhh? XD**


	3. Chapter One

**Okaaaaaaaay first real chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I know, again: I don't own warriors and blah. Remember that question, the should-i-keep-disclaimers one. I've already done up to chapter two, though, so I can't expect any reviews yet. I mean, I finished up to chapter two before I started the story, so now I've started it, I can't expect any reviews. So sad.**

**Chapter One**

It was very annoying to be the runt of the litter, even if your brother was a very nice cat and there was only him in the litter.

Everybody thought that I couldn't hear the whispers being exchanged whenever I stepped out of the nursery.

"Emberkit's really a tiny little one." "You really think she'll make it as a warrior?" "Who knows? Maybe she'll be a real good medicine cat like Jayfeather." "She doesn't look it, though…" "Ah, but her brother Silverkit's real promising." "Yeah, look at the muscles on Silverkit; he'll make a great warrior, just like his father."

Twitching my tail in annoyance at the memory, I dug my claws even deeper than they already were into the soft moss of my, Silverkit's, and my mother's nest. I looked up at Cinderheart and was immediately calmed.

When a kit looks up at his or her mother's face, it has a sort of instant calming effect. It's…strange, I guess, but it's just that thing you get when you're a kit.

I never really saw my father Lionblaze around much at the time. He's a rather intimidating one, honestly, or at least to a kit. But I really respect him, and I guess most cats do. Even cats from other clans.

I was pretty sure Lionblaze favoured Silverkit, which he did. My mother favoured me, though, and she was probably one of the only cats who did.

So you see, it was a lot to live up to if you were the runt – and not just any runt, mind, but probably the smallest kit ThunderClan had ever had. Seriously, I was, and still am, that tiny.

There were only four cats I could stand being with, who were Silverkit, because he was my littermate, Cinderheart, because she didn't think of me as a runt, Squirrelflight, because she said I remind her of herself, and Jayfeather, because besides the previous three he'd had absolutely no expectations of me ever becoming a medicine cat and because whenever I went into his den he said:

"Don't you have something better to do than annoy me? Go and wrestle with the other kits or something. You're going to be a warrior someday, you know, so stop bugging me. Don't use your size as an excuse! Just get out!"

I suppose that might have been rude of him, but it made me feel so much better. Jayfeather thought I was going to be a perfectly fine warrior and got annoyed because he thought I might be using my size as an excuse to bug him.

And there were those times where I just ignored him completely and plunked down in one of the nests in the medicine den. Jayfeather would ignore me then, but I could feel the sympathy pouring out of him, and I understood that it's probably because he got the same treatment when he was a kit.

So I grew quite close to Jayfeather in my first five moons. Even if it might be kind of weird, I did.

But anyway, back then I going to be an apprentice in a moon and so was Silverkit, so I didn't have as much time to get mad at other cats.

I watched Silverkit walk out of the medicine den, grinning at Jayfeather and picking up his big bundle of herbs.

"Hello!" he said. "You know, I'm gonna be a medicine cat!"

I yelped in surprise for a moment.

Silverkit was the one everybody expected to be a warrior, the well-muscled and heavy-shouldered one. Not a _medicine cat._

I eventually gathered enough control of my mind to hear what he was saying.

"…marigold for infection, tansy for coughs, catmint for greencough or whitecough, goldenrod for cuts, poppy seed for pain –"

"B-but everybody expects you to be a warrior! And you're perfect for the part!" I blurted out loudly, receiving an annoyed glance from Cloudtail, Firestar's kin.

"So? Jayfeather says I probably have the best memory in the Clan and also a natural sense for medicine cat stuff. Just because you're small doesn't mean you won't be one of the best warriors in existence. I can feel it in you, you'll be something amazing."

I gave a happy _mmrow, _forgetting my argument,and watched as Silverkit twitched his whiskers, loving his long, silvery-white one. I'd already bet him a mouse that his name would be Silverwhisker later.

"Intruders!" I heard Blossomfall cry, running back into camp after taking a short walk to get out of the nursery – her kits were coming soon.

Me and Silverkit sneaked out of the nursery, keen to experience a real battle, and we saw how pitifully little cats there were. We had Jayfeather, who was blind, Leafpool, who was hardly the best warrior around, Cherryfur, the only warrior (inexperienced, mind) in camp, Purdy, Daisy, the nursery queens, and us kits. Great time for an ambush, eh?

Cherryfur almost looked pleased that she was clearly in charge, then assumed a serious expression quite unlike her and said clearly:

"WindClan is attacking us. We need to go out in groups. Silverkit, I can see you there, you hide about as well as a tree. Can you try to find Bramblestar's patrol? You too, Emberkit."

I felt a surge of pride as she mentioned my name and stalked up next to Silverkit.

"Okay, Cinderheart, come with me and Leafpool. Jayfeather, you're a good tracker, try to find Thornclaw's patrol. Any others would be fine too. Purdy, stay in the medicine den with Briarlight. Help her get to any herbs if she needs them. Daisy, join Purdy and Briarlight in the medicine den with the other kits."

Silverkit and I both raced into the forest, picking up the gross reek of WindClan on the way.

"I can hardly smell _anything _with this stench tainting the air," I grunted to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, my ears pricked up, and I smelt and heard WindClan approaching.

"Silverkit! Run!" I hissed, beginning to panic, but Silverkit didn't hear me.

"Look at these huge clumps of tansy!" he meowed excitedly. "This could be a lifesaver for leaf-bare…"

The WindClan warriors were even closer now, and I couldn't help running behind a bramble bush to hide. Silverkit was still gaping at all the tansy, and I gave one more warning hiss which Silverkit finally heard, but it was too late. The WindClan warriors were there, and when they spotted Silverkit they yowled and pounced.

"Silverkit?" I whispered. "Please. Come out."

But it was no use. I had lost him. I had really and truly lost Silverkit, my beloved brother. Silverkit, who always told me I was going to be the best warrior in the world. Silverkit, who didn't care about my size. Silverkit, who would never leave me alone.

"W-we can share the mouse I bet you, if you want," I said quietly, my meow wobbling.

Slowly, I made my way back to camp, picking through the leaves, half-heartedly batting at a butterfly.

The camp was so happy and joyous as I came back, and nobody noticed my depressing aura creeping into the camp. Even Cinderheart was celebrating. I guessed that we won.

Only Jayfeather seemed to notice that we were gone. He was pacing around in his den, asking any cats who came by where Silverkit and I were. Every cat ignored him and went off to share tongues with others.

I went with heavy paws into the medicine den, my drooping tail pushing a load of herbs to the floor. Jayfeather heard them, but didn't seem to care.

"Emberkit." His voice came out like a whisper. "Silverkit is…safe, right?" Jayfeather seemed to be merely hoping the last two words.

"He's gone." I said simply, pressing against Jayfeather's gray tabby pelt.

Jayfeather let out a low moan, despair shadowing his blind gaze.

"He was going to be my apprentice, you know." Jayfeather said, then we both walked in silence with drooping tails to the small Gathering underneath the Highledge.

"WindClan has attacked us for reasons unknown, yet we remain victorious-"

Luckily, Silverkit ran out of the way and, terrified, he raced away. The WindClan warrior followed him, yowling, and I decided to go after them.

After a long while, I lost them, and I yowled Silverkit's name into the sky, not caring if some WindClan warrior heard me.

_"Silverkit! If you're there, come out! Silverkit! Silverkit, please!" _

But he never came, and I yowled again in despair.

_Maybe he reached camp and fell asleep, _I thought hopefully, ignoring the other voice in my mind that told me it was wishful thinking.

"No, we don't." I said loudly, and all of the cats started to goggle at me.

Bramblestar's calm gaze remained that way.

"We don't remain victorious?" he said.

"Silverkit's gone. Probably dead, looking at the situation." I heard many shocked yowls as I finished my sentence. Cinderheart was especially shocked.

"What? Emberkit, are you-"

"Yes. Yes, I am sure. I've searched for him everywhere I could find, I've called his name, and there was n-nothing." My voice started quaking on the last word.

"I wish I wasn't sure," I whispered, the whole Clan's attention on me. "But I am."

With that, I walked away, towards the nursery. I fell asleep the moment I felt moss underneath my head, and I joined my voice with the grieved howls of my Clan.

**This was a really cliché sad chapter. It's not actually that sad, but still. Cliché. Nice and long, though. Every time I read it I find myself getting annoyed. **


	4. Chapter Two

**Once again, the chapter thing in chapter one, and the question in the prologue. And...yes. The disclaimer. I can finally start answering reviews if I get any in the next chapter! Yay! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD...ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors and blah. There, I said it. **

**Chapter Two**

I walked up to the Highledge with Bramblestar, nervously twitching my tail as ThunderClan drew near.

Without pausing, Bramblestar plunged straight into my apprentice ceremony.

"Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows to you."

Ivypool walked up to the Highledge, and I admired her beautiful silver-and-white fur and the muscles rippling underneath it.

"Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be fearless and strong. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on everything you know to her."

I licked Bramblestar's shoulder respectfully, then touched noses gently with Ivypool. Her dark blue eyes revealed nothing except for curiosity as she looked into mine.

"Emberpaw! Emberpaw!" my Clanmates cheered. I was especially proud to see Lionblaze and Cinderheart sitting directly underneath the Highledge with their tails entertwined. I felt a familiar wistful pang as I thought of Silverkit, and how we would have gone through this together; I would be calling him Silverpaw, then getting an extra mouse that I bet from Silverwhisker…who knows, maybe I'd even end up calling him Silverstar.

I shook my head and cleared the grief, then walked down the Highledge with my tail high in the air.

"Alright, Emberpaw, we're going to go on a short tour around the territory. Every apprentice does it eventually. We can go on the old Thunderpath then walk along the WindClan border, then it's only a matter of time before we reach the Ancient Oak, which is really close to the ShadowClan border. Then we'll head back. We can have a little hunting lesson on the way, if you want."

I nodded vigorously and followed Ivypool onto an old-looking weird thing made out of stone that seemed to be carved into a specific direction.

"If you're exploring new territory and you see something like this, always wait there for a little while first. There are big, huge monsters that come down the normal ones."

I meowed understanding and ran along the sides of the Thunderpath, distractedly slapping a leaf with my tail. Suddenly, I smelt something weird.

"Ivypool," I called, and she immediately came over. "I smell something strange. Can you smell that too?"

Ivypool tasted the air and walked forward with her nose to the ground.

I followed with a bushed-up tail and jumped onto a nearby tree when Ivypool let out a yowl.

"A kit's body!" she shrieked, and for a moment my mind went blank.

_Silverkit._

"Let me see." I said, and Ivypool stepped aside.

It was a kit's small body, caked in mud. It had probably been there for a few sunhighs, or perhaps a moon.

_Silverkit was lost last moon._

I slowly stretched out my paw, shoving some mud out of the way. The scent was too stale to make out, but the fur colour was undeniable. Dark gray fur, just like Cinderheart's.

_Silverkit. Silverkit, is that you?_

"It's Silverkit." I mewed faintly, then watched as Ivypool's eyes began to widen.

"W-we'll bring back the body on the way back. In the meantime, let's keep going. Alright. Alright. You can probably smell WindClan over there, unmistakeable scent, that one, they smell like rabbit. Let's m-move on. Going to the Ancient Oak…"

For the rest of the time, Ivypool and I had sort of forced cheerfulness; but since the territory was easy to memorize, I got most of it anyway. We never started that hunting lesson, though, even though Ivypool caught a squirrel and a thrush.

We shakily re-entered camp and dropped Ivypool's fresh-kill onto the pile. I watched Ivypool walk towards Bramblestar's den, and found myself padding to the bottom of the Highledge out of habit.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he said steadily, "We believe to have found Silverkit's body. It was found on the border of WindClan, and we all know that he died while WindClan attacked."

Low moans came from the cats behind her; they had only just begun to forget about Siverkit's death; here, Bramblestar was refreshing the memory of it.

"We will hold a vigil again tonight, and then I'd like to ask Dustpelt and Sandstorm to bury the body." He continued.

"Lilyshade and Seedfall, could you bring back the body? Emberkit, you show them where it is. If you need assistance, take any cat available."

I lead Lilyshade and Seedfall into the forest where I saw Silverkit's body. It felt strange to be leading to warriors who were far bigger than you, not to mention more experienced.

"This is the spot." I said, stopping, and watched as Lilyshade and Seedfall wordlessly picked up Silverkit's body and slowly padded back to camp.

I'd never realized how small Silverkit really was; as a kit, he always seemed to be towering over me. I'd always imagined him like that in my dreams; now, he just seemed so small and fragile.

We walked back to camp, into a crowd of depressed cats.

"The stars will watch over Silverkit forever." Bramblestar said sadly, then we all walked down to press our noses into Silverkit's fur.

I walked up to Silverkit, looking at his gray tabby fur, and pushed my muzzle into the spot I had cleaned earlier. I couldn't even recognise his scent now; was it really so long ago that he had died?

"You were a great brother. The clan's going to miss you, me most of all. I probably miss you enough to cover for the rest of the three clans. You're always going to be my brother. Always." I said, wrinkling my nose against his WindClan stench. He'd spent so long at the border that he'd begun to reek of it.

"And that mouse we bet," I said slowly, trying to talk to him normally, like we always did. "We can share it in StarClan."

I walked away from Silverkit, grief piercing my pelt like a thorn.

I watched the others mourn for him, feeling especially sad when Cinderheart and Lionblaze stepped up and buried their noses in his fur. I halfheartedly pounced on Jayfeather's tail, and he didn't seem to care for once, just muttered:

"Emberpaw…this isn't the time to be playful."

"Jayfeather, he didn't deserve it and it makes me so sad to know that. Do you have a herb for that?"

"Well, we've got thyme for shock, you want that, Emberpaw?" he meowed sarcastically.

We didn't really speak much more after that, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to be next to Jayfeather, just to feel his never-changing mood; always grumpy, sarcastic, and critical.

I was going to join Badgerpaw, Shadepaw and Jaggedpaw in the apprentice's den and hesitated as I saw Sandstorm and Dustpelt walking towards the middle of the clearing.

I backtracked, walking to Silverkit's body just as Sandstorm and Dustpelt were going to pick him up, then brushed my tail lightly over his cheek, trying to find that silver whisker I had always loved. I didn't find it, but I found many mud-covered whiskers, and assumed it was one of those.

"Good-bye, Silverkit. See you in StarClan." I whispered gently, seeing the tip of his mud-encrusted tail flash out of sight for good.

**Huaaaaaaa so excited for next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter Three

**Ya, I know, it's been like half a year or something, but whatevs. I'm continuing.**

**Thank you to Nightfurydude101 and Harmonic Sound of Rain for reviewing. XD**

**Disclaimer and blah.**

**Chapter Three**

It had been about a moon since my apprenticeship, and I was becoming a good hunter; we'd only begun battle-training recently.

I'd missed my first Gathering-to-be because I purposely put a thorn in Purdy's bedding since he wouldn't shut up about telling a story about a mis-judged cat named Sol.

But anyway, I was sleeping in my den, feeling irritated that I couldn't go, then found myself dreaming something strange. I watched a flying badger with a fox's tail and eagle-like wings fly towards me, going to grasp me.

_Before midnight comes sunset, before sunset comes day. If all meet together, great trouble emerges, only resolved by the remains of the fire._

The strange, hollow words echoed in my head, banging against the sides. I watched in horror as the strange creature began to fly towards me, landing on a tree and using its bushy fox's tail to balance.

I screamed as it began to come towards me and tried to find the way to the ThunderClan camp, but it was hopeless; all I could do was flail my paws in the never-ending darkness.

Desperately, I tried to open my eyes and get out of the dream, but the creature was on me, and its teeth were about to sink into my neck, when I woke up to the sound of Dustpelt's ragged breathing.

Due to his old age, he, Sandstorm and Graystripe had retired to the elder's den when Emberpaw was only two moons old. Dustpelt must have been in a hurry, because of his ragged breathing. His name matched the dust and bits of bracken covering his pelt.

"Emberpaw…it's Icecloud, her belly has been slit by something. It looks serious, I was just on a walk with her and I went off to check something out, then when she returned she was like that."

I gasped here; Icecloud wasn't dumb enough to slit her belly on a sharp branch or something of that sort. She was far too cautious of everything ever since her mother died. Meaning, a cat must have done that.

Was it a rogue or an invader from a different Clan? Or was it…a ThunderClan warrior?

"Emberpaw! Listen to me!" Dustpelt snapped, and I realized that I had been zoning out.

"Look, Jayfeather's gone out to check the catmint; Brightheart and Leafpool are on the dawn patrol; and Cinderheart's out with Lionblaze. Your brother taught you so much; you are currently the only one who can help my daughter."

I nodded seriously, and then remembered my dream. I needed to tell Bramblestar; the dream seemed so serious, and it was slowly fading out of my mind.

_Would you abandon a clanmate to tell Bramblestar an important-seeming dream? _I asked myself quietly, then quickly decided that it was probably just a dream anyway, and that the warrior code told every cat to put the Clan first.

"I'll be there." I meowed decidedly, then ran to the medicine den, and remembered that goldenrod and marigold would help the cut and that poppy seed was for pain and comfort, and also to dress the wound with cobwebs.

Then, I noticed a small bundle of what I percieved to be thyme, and remembered Silverkit's endless yapping. Thyme was for shock, and Icecloud was probably in shock.

_But you'll drop some herbs if you take it, _my brain insisted, and I thought about that, then just ignored it.

I stumbled, rearranging my paws to make it easier for me to carry the herbs, then felt relieved as Dustpelt offered to carry some.

_Ha, _I said to the part of my brain that told me not to take the thyme.

As I rushed through the forest into the clearing Dustpelt told me about, I saw a cat's footprints. They were large and square, and it looked as if the cat whom the footprints belonged to had tried to cover them up but had been in too much of a hurry to do it properly.

Weaving around a tree, I saw Icecloud lying in the clearing, blood staining the grass like a red version of morning dew.

"I-it's…" I meowed, bewildered, and Dustpelt lightly tapped my shoulder with his tail. I grimaced, but padded forward and got ready to heal her.

I chewed up all of the herbs to make the poultice, doing my best to ignore the disgusting taste.

Suddenly, Dustpelt hissed, and I watched him pounce on a retreating shadow.

I watched in horror as Dustpelt uncovered a long-haired tortoiseshell cat with unfazed amber eyes.

"Sol!" he hissed. The cat underneath him looked up at him calmly.

"I am not Sol, though I know him. I am Liv, sister of Sol, friend of the Stargazers." the cat said, and I realized that it was a she-cat.

"Heal Icecloud. I'll guard." he said through gritted teeth.

I decided to ignore Liv and her strange eyes and moved back towards Icecloud. I spread the poultice onto a cobweb with a stiff paw, then with a pang of regret thought how much better Silverkit could have done it.

I winced as I felt the blood drying around the cut. Slowly but surely, Icecloud's breathing began to steady, and I jumped as she suddenly jolted awake.

"I-it was-it-w-w-was-"she stuttered, her teeth shivering madly. I realized how extremely shocked she was and stuffed some thyme into her mouth, forcing her to swallow.

Icecloud continued to stutter for a few moments then sighed.

"I-it was…it was Toadstep."


End file.
